She Gave Me a Name
by SilentAuthor22
Summary: "I am the Dream Eater. I feed on dreams, bad or good, either way is delicious for me. I have no name, nor a face for you to remember. I am not human. But this girl.. she gave me a name. I never though I would be so desperate for a Dream." How far would you go to change everything about yourself just for someone you came to love?


_"Good evening Milady." I sat on the window pane, as a girl stood wide in shock, tears in her eyes._

_"Who..what..are you?" She said, completely scared._

_"Don't be scared my dear." I took out a tissue from my pocket and hand it to her, she stared at it for a while then she took it. She seems to calm down. "Now, what kind of dish do you have in store for me tonight?"_

I am the Monochrome Dream Eater. I simply feed on your nightmares, grant you your dreams and take it all back when the contract is finished. I do quite enjoy my job. I have no name, nor a face for you to remember. But I usually have a body of a man, in any age, in a suit, a hat, and I'm fond of bring a cane along, my face however, is temporary. After I disappear, you'll be crying, begging for your dreams back. But hey, there's an accurate prize for everything.

_She begged me to take the horrid dreams to disappear. "I'll gladly do so." I happily agreed. "Of course, you need to sign the contract." She began to raise an eyebrow on me as I brought out my pinkie at her._

_"Just pinky swear with me darling, and all your worries and frights will be eaten by yours truly." I smoothly narrated and winked at her._

_She seemed determined, I smirked. She took out her pinkie and entertwined it with mine. And the contract has started._

_"Now sleep well my dear, you will only have sweet and blissful dreams tonight." I stood up and politely bowed, she went to her bed and I, simply in one gulp, ate her nightmares._

_"My, my, what a good meal."_

I live every night to do this. I live to feed on fears. The contract never stops there, they became more greedy for dreams and continouosly called for me. I'll gladly come in their time "need". Every night they ask for more and more, how I love it when they do that. The more they plead, the more I feed. That's my life as the Dream Eater.

_Here she goes again. Third day as she tells me what she wanted to Dream of. I kept a smile on my face as I grant her wish. A pinkie contract is only for three nights y'know? It is but such a short time..but the safer you are from getting into trouble._

_I told her cntract was about to end, she became sad. Very sad indeed. I smiled widely and thought, 'Greedyness and desperation, do both go perfectly together.' She wouldn't want to go back having nightmares, she wanted to extend the contract. But having that said.._

_"A huge contract requires a huge prize no? Are you sure you want to?" She showed no hesitation and in saying yes.._

_"No turning back now Milady." I grinned._

_I hate humans._

They only want self-satisfaction. They think only of themselves, care only for themselves. They get a little taste of happiness and wouldn't want to let go of it, they would keep it to themselves. They plead for more, they never get enough, they cry, they go insane just for that. They let theirselves rot to gain pleasure. They wanted it so bad that they didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. I don't understand them. But, it's a fun thing to watch how desperate they were for comfort. Plus, they give me food so I can't really abandon my victims. Watching them Dream for somthing and wouldn't do something about it makes me feel pity for them..not.

_"The contract will be broken once the full moon appears, so dream as much as you want."_

_"How about about a kiss to seal the contract?"_

_As I touch the girl's lips, I peeked at her calendar. When we parted I smiled at her and let her sleep. I guess I won't be eating anytime soon._

_I took my cane and bid goodnight to the human girl as she happily went to her bed. On the roof where I began to wander into the night, I swish my cane and twirl it with delight._

Just three weeks from a full moon.

Hah, humans are pitiful creatures.

* * *

Hi! I've been a Vocaloid fan since forever but I just started to post fanfics now. Nice, isn't it?

Ever since I watched the Project Diva F of Monochrome Dream Eater my hands were itching to write this! So I did, take it easy on me here. I'm not really good at updating fast. But I'll try my best. I wouldn't want to abandon this story. Don't worry.. it gets better and better..

Review? i would love to know what you think about this. :D  
~Silent


End file.
